


De frustracions i desitjos de salvar

by Patatachan



Category: Kokoro o Korosu Houhou 心を殺す方法 (manga)
Genre: M/M, homofòbia interioritzada, mencions de violació, mencions sobre el contingut problemàtic/fosc/desagradable de l'obra original, mitjanament "meta", reflexió sobre el final de l'obra, relacionst tòxiques
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatachan/pseuds/Patatachan
Summary: Una reflexió des del punt de vista, principalment, del Hanabusa sobre el final d'aquesta obra, sobre la relació entre aquests dos germans i sobre què es pot (o no) fer al respecte.Si llegiu això suposo que sabeu el tipus d'obra de la què parteixo, el fic va en conseqüència a nivell de to, temes i contingut sensible. Compte!





	De frustracions i desitjos de salvar

Els veu amb el que semblen somriures al seus rostres i sent com si alguna cosa es trenqués o deixés de fer sentit dins seu. És conscient que ja no és el seu lloc, que probablement mai ho hagi estat i que no li està permès sentir la gelosia asfixiant que sent en veure'ls, però no és això el que el mou per dirigir-se a la seva taula. O almenys vol pensar que les seves intencions radiquen a un altre lloc.

—Per què estàs amb ell? —esclata enfadat el Hanabusa.

Es mossega el llavi amb nerviosisme palpable. L'ha descobert, precisament ell. No és que estigués amagant-se, no té perquè fer-ho, és la seva decisió al cap i a la fi, però alhora és incapaç de no sentir-se com si l'hagués traït. Però què ha traït? La seva confiança? La persona que creia que era?

El Haruki veu sempre que es sent mirat pel Hanabusa el reflex distorsionat d'algú que podria ser, potser algú millor, però que tanmateix, queda a anys llums del que és ara. El pitjor de tot és que no sap com reconciliar les dues visions de si mateix que intueix que encara perviuen. O potser, el que encara resulta més angoixant, és pensar que l'única versió de si mateix amb la què es sent còmode és la que es revela al costat del Hikaru. Que es sent malmès, trencat i sense ànims d'intentar reparar-se i que l'única persona que veritablement sap el que és, el que ha esdevingut, el que mai podrà tornar a ser com abans, tot i que pugui fer-ho veure amb un somriure a la feina, pugui intentar convèncer al psicòleg del contrari, és la persona que l'ha convertit en el que és, o en aquella part d'ell amb la què s'identifica més habitualment.

—Només li dono consells sobre el que podria estudiar —diu el Haruki i no pot trobar la mirada de l'home que sembla estar-lo culpant.

El Hanabusa té ganes de fer-lo reaccionar. Com pot ser que després de tot el que ha passat entre ells, que per fi semblava que hagués esdevingut part del passat, hagi decidit voluntàriament tornar al seu costat? Sap que s'havia començat a fer il·lusions després de tres anys, sap que no tenia dret a fer-se-les, sap que ha estat culpa seva, almenys en part, que podria haver-lo cregut quan el necessitava, que hi havia tantes coses que podria haver fer i que simplement va decidir no involucrar-se. Tanmateix, saber-ho no fa que deixi de doldre. Vol pensar que l'ha enganyat, prefereix pensar-lo com a víctima, qui podria negar que no ho ha estat? Qui podria negar que no va ser víctima dels desitjos foscos del seu germanastre?

—No tens dret a estar aquí! Ves-te'n a buscar algú altre si necessites consells amb l'estudi!

El Haruki l'entén i en certa manera encara conserva alguna part d'ell que l'entendreix veure'l preocupat pel seu benestar. Però és precisament per això que s'ha establert aquella frontera infranquejable entre la percepció del Hanabusa sobre qui és i aquest “jo” que s'ha hagut de reconstruït i que li ha fet adonar-se que no sap què fer sense algú que el vegi com el que és, com el que ha esdevingut, com el fragment d'algú que ha desaparegut.

Va al psicòleg i respon allò que s'espera d'ell. Es creu el relat pel qual ha de tornar a ser un membre funcional de la societat. Es creu fins i tot que la seva sexualitat segueix sent la normal, que mai ha estat gai i que mai ho serà, que només es va mig enamoriscar del Hanabusa en un moment de debilitat, que només esperava que algú el salvés d'aquell infern que, d'altra banda, sap que ha estat ell mateix qui ha acabat aferrant-s'hi per viure.

Sap que el culpable de tot allò és qui ara li sembla un salvavides per a la seva cordura. No s'enganya i encara ara, davant de contactes inesperats a la seva pell, s'estremeix i un record violent apareix a la seva ment, sense que ho pugui evitar. També sap que li repugna tot allò que tingui veure amb el sexe i dubta que mai pugui tornar a excitar-se. Cada cop que hi ha alguna cosa vagament sexual al seu voltant s'incomoda perquè recorda que el seu cos el desobeïa, que li feia sentir plaer quan l'únic que desitjava era morir-se. El seu cos era precisament l'encarregat de torturar-lo, de fer-lo sentir com si allò que el repugnava fos quelcom que en el fons desitjava, gairebé fent-li oblidar que algun cop havia existit un abans de tot allò. Per què el seu penis havia decidit aturar tota la seva activitat si en un principi havia estat capaç d'ejacular en aquelles circumstàncies?

Veu com el Hikari marxa del café, motivat per les paraules del Hanabusa dient-li que no té dret a estar al seu costat i no pot evitar preguntar-se des quan li ha cedit l'autoritat per tal de decidir qui pertany o no a la seva vida. Però no vol ser tan cruel. No amb ell, no s'ho mereix.

—T'ha amenaçat? Quants cops us heu trobat? Serà millor que canviïs de número... T'ha tornat a....

El Hanabusa no s'atreveix a dir la paraula evident: “violar”. Ni tan sols sap si de debò hauria de considerar-se com a tal, potser en el fons... Potser ho buscava? Potser ho gaudia? No hauria de pensar així, precisament allò va ser el que va fer que s'allunyés d'ell, el no creure'l, el no intentar entendre'l però creu que pot fer-ho millor, creu que almenys ha d'assegurar-se que estigui sa i estalvi. I sa i estalvi implica lluny d'aquell home.

—No! Ell ja no... Ha canviat...

—La cabra sempre tira a la muntanya... I no només ell, tu també...

La frase fa que els pensaments del Haruki s'aturin de sobte. L'està culpant? S'adona el que implica en aquesta suggerència? No només està advertint-lo sobre el Hikari, l'està advertint sobre si mateix. Sobre aquella versió d'ell que suposa que el Hanabusa intueix però no vol reconèixer, sobre tot allò que per ell ha esdevingut central i que pretén que escombri sota la catifa. Per això s'adona que no ha de defensar al Hikari, no té sentit fer-ho, no és capaç. A qui ha de defensar és a si mateix: a la seva capacitat de triar, a la seva llibertat com individu, al seu jo assassinat a mans de l'única persona que li queda que el veu com “és”.

—Vaig ser jo qui va posar-se en contacte amb ell i tens raó, em vaig alegrar que no hagués canviat. El Hiraku és l'únic que em pot perdonar.

Perdonar? El Hanabusa veu com marxa de la cafeteria, probablement per reunir-se amb ell i s'adona que l'ha tornat a espifiar. No sap exactament com o si de debò hi havia una resposta correcta, quelcom que hagués produït algun resultat diferent en la seva relació. Torna a aquell sopar en el què l'esperava emocionat i amb aquella gerra d'aigua freda que va ser l'adonar-se que res havia estat real, que no havia aconseguit conèixer-lo per molt que deia que l'estimava, per molt que ell mateix seguís enamorat d'ell i es pregunta, com ha fet durant anys, si tot hagués canviat si no hagués estat tan tossut. Si quan ell va decidir desaparèixer de la seva vida s'hagués atrevit a buscar-lo i no hagués esperat que fos ell el que donés el pas per tornar a estar junts, potser ara...

Ha repetit mil cops a la seva ment aquelles imatges, aquells moments que podrien haver estat decisius i, habitualment, gairebé com a mecanisme de supervivència, intenta disculpar-se a si mateix. “ _No podia haver fet una altra cosa”_ ha esdevingut el mantra que es repeteix per tal de no culpar-se. O més aviat, i això és el que el dol en realitat, per fer veure que no es sent terriblement culpable.

Encara el veu caminar pel carrer, deixant-lo enrere, probablement no reservant cap lloc de la seva ment per pensar en ell, ocupant-se ja només del Hikari i de trobar-lo. Els veu junts, gairebé sembla que es somriguin tímids, com si s'estiguessin tornant a conèixer, com si poguessin deixar enrere qui eren abans, com si hi hagués un vincle estrany entre els dos que deixa al Hanabusa fora de joc, definitivament fora del que sigui que tenen aquells dos.

Sospira. Potser hauria de deixar-ho córrer, de deixar de ficar-se allà on no el demanen, de deixar d'involucrar-se a mitges en la seva vida si no és capaç de fer-ho fins a les últimes conseqüències com sembla que és el cas. Marxa de la cafeteria pensatiu i no sap què fer al respecte del que ha vist.

 

* * *

 

Quan es troba al Haruki, després d'haver vist el que ha vist, hi ha una incomoditat inherent a l'ambient també ocasionada per aquell intent maldestre per part seva de dir-li que encara l'estimava. Entre els dos bullen massa coses que s'han dit a mitges o que mai es van arribar a dir, però la quotidianitat marcada pels ritmes de feina fan que tot plegat ho visquin de forma menys dramàtica de com es podria pensar. El Hanabusa, tanmateix, no para de pensar en si hauria de fer alguna cosa al respecte. Tot i que els termes en els quals ho pensa li semblin estranys: gairebé somia amb salvar al Haruki de si mateix, d'intentar alliberar-lo del que s'està fent. S'adona que aquest desig sorgeix només del seu egoisme, s'adona també que potser vol fer-lo recapacitar, que encara somia, molt en el fons, amb la possibilitat d'estar junts, de ser el seu amant.

Però ja ha rebut la resposta a tot allò i per molt que li repugni la idea que hagi tornat amb aquell home no té a veure amb que els seus sentiments no siguin correspostos. Es pot fer la il·lusió que tot seria més fàcil, per ell, pel Haruki, per la gent que l'importa al cap i a la fi, si estiguessin junts, però només és això: un desig momentani. Frustrat, angoixat i sense saber si realment té dret a preocupar-se per ell, si és legítim que ho faci, acaba consultant-ho a l'única persona amb qui pot parlar del tema:

—D'això, com van les coses amb el Haruki?

L'home el mira amb escepticisme. De debò li està volent dir el que creu que implica aquella pregunta?

—Saps què és el secret professional, veritat?

El Hanabusa es passa una ma pels cabells intentant posar ordre als seus pensaments i la intenció amb la què ha començat la conversa amb ell. Què pretén? Quedar-se més tranquil? Intentant buscar algú que el convenci sobre què ha de fer?

—Ho sé, però l'altra dia el vaig veure amb aquell home i...

No cal que el Hanabusa especifiqui, veu el reconeixement en els seus ulls i un gest que potser podria ser sorpresa o fins i tot alarma i que, tanmateix, potser pels seus anys de treballar amb pacients, és capaç de dissimular abans fins i tot que el Hanabusa comenci a esperançar-se amb la seva resposta.

—Recordes el que et vaig dir el primer cop que em vas parlar sobre ell?

El Hanabusa ho recorda. De la mateixa manera que recorda com aquella preocupació pel seu company de feina, només un conegut amb el què havia coincidit en diversos llocs i moments, una presència més o menys constant a la vida a la què no donava gaire importància, va passar a fer-se cada cop més central fins al punt de no poder-se negar a si mateix que se n'havia enamorat. A vegades es pregunta per què coi s'havia d'haver fixat en la fragilitat del company de feina i si tot plegat, des del principi, no havia estat un impuls egoista de sentir-se bé ajudant a l'altre, sense saber-ne res de qui era.

—Ho recordo: que no valia la pena immiscir-se.

—Exacte. Sé que et vas enamorar, entenc que encara ara potser ho estàs, però no és el teu lloc...

—Però podria estar en perill! Està amb el seu agressor! No pot ser sa!

El seu interlocutor fa un somriure irònic. Així que el problema és una qüestió de salut.

—I què penses fer al respecte?

—No ho sé! Però no puc deixar-lo així —diu el Hanabusa frustrat i adonant-se que potser, en el fons, està buscant que el convenci de fer exactament això, de deixar-lo tal com està.

—Què penses fer? Salvar-lo? De si mateix? De les seves decisions? —mentre ho diu porta un somriure burleta— Per molt que el puguem ajudar, que vulgui fer teràpia, què vols que fem al respecte? No podem imposar-nos en contra de la seva voluntat.

—Però...

El Hanabusa vol continuar aquella frase però tot i que té mil versions sobre coses que necessita dir (sobre la política d'aquell home de no intervenir més del necessari, de deixar cadascú amb els seus problemes i com és completament contrària a la seva professió, sobre com en casos com aquell potser hauria de fer-se una excepció, sobre com potser sí és lícit intervenir en contra de la voluntat d'algú altre), resta en silenci.

—Hanabusa, deixa de pensar que l'has de salvar. Un trauma, una relació tòxica... No són coses que et facin necessitar a algú que et rescati com si fossis una princesa desvalguda.

—Però bé que hi ha cops que la gent necessita ajuda, no? A més, no sempre sabem que és el millor per nosaltres mateixos, no?

—Potser, però de nou, què penses fer, cavalcar amb un cavall blanc disposat a salvar-lo?

El Hanabusa emet un soroll de frustració. Les seves queixes són legítimes, per què només troba la mofa com a resposta? La mofa però sobretot, i allò és el que veritablement angoixa a aquell home, la sensació d'inevitabilitat davant d'aquell final.

Només podien estar junts? Tot i que allò el destrossés? Havien estat separats durant uns anys, tot s'havia precipitat cap a la tragèdia que no havia acabat d'esdevenir-se en totes les conseqüències i tanmateix semblava que, com si es tractés d'una obsessió malsana, d'una codependència inevitable, tornaven a trobar-se.

Més enllà de la barreja de sentiments conflictiva que habita dins seu només pot pensar en una pregunta incisiva: per què tot plegat li resulta tan frustrant?

**Author's Note:**

> Primer de tot m'agradaria aclarir quelcom que pot semblar evident que és que ideològicament tinc molta distància amb moltes de les coses que apareixen en aquest fic, pot ser evident però per si un cas. La qüestió és que això neix de la meva insatisfacció/frustració amb el final de l'obra que, tanmateix, em sembla horriblement idoni.  
> L'obra m'ha causat moltes frustracions, té coses que no m'agraden i en fi, s'hi poden discutir moltes coses què fa i especialment com les narra, però em sembla molt interessant i sobretot la meva reacció al respecte ha estat com la d'aquest Hanabusa. En certa manera crec que molts dels que llegim l'obra anem amb el senpai, l'hi perdonem certes coses perquè en fi, l'alternativa és horrible i ens dóna esperances en cert moment del manga, però alhora que esperàvem? Sobretot després que el rebutgi, que el salvés de si mateix?  
> Segueixo sentint frustració amb aquest final, no m'agrada, especialment el to conciliador, però alhora hi ha quelcom força pervers en aquest final que m'interessa i en fi, aquí estem, perdent el temps en això.


End file.
